


Two Fathers, Two Sons 10

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What will happen to the boys when confronted with their worst enemy?





	Two Fathers, Two Sons 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons 10

### Two Fathers, Two Sons 10

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons 10/10  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: complete  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Notes: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder, as well the author of epilogue; Leather Alex is Krycek and CSM. Thanks to Laura for beta. 

**ALEX**

For a while I lay, my cock pressed against Mulder's bare ass, Walter's hand on my hip. Sex has worn them out and they have fallen asleep; I can't. 

Thoughts are circulating in my head, creating mental images, almost constant teasers and overwhelming fear. Cautiously I put Skinner's hand back on his hip, get up and leave the room. 

It's exactly as I expected. There is a bug under the collar of Mulder's coat. 

I have to check what's going on outside the house. See if he has put visual surveillance there, too. I return to the room to fish the keys out of Skinner's pocket and get some clothes on. Although I try to be very silent, the door still creaks when I open it. 

I walk around the house and stop under the bathroom window. Almost immediately I spot a car, without lights, on the side of the road, barely hidden in the shadow of the trees. There's not a big chance somebody's vehicle has broken down in this remote place, on this very night. Well, they're being pretty obvious... and probably that's his point. 

Cat never hides from the rat. 

I return to the door, to check if any guards are seen on this side, but it's too dark. At this moment I feel a heavy palm - certainly nobody else's than Skinner's - landing on my shoulder. Almost at the same time he grabs my upper arm and yanks me around. 

"You're going nowhere, boy," the man growls. I see his hand moving down to his belt buckle, lingering there for a split second, then sliding into his pocket. 

Cuffs snap around my wrists and Skinner shoves me back into the house. 

"I didn't try to flee," I speak up. 

"Yeah, right... Can't believe you wanted to do that. You know we love you, but you don't care one bit how much this hurts, do you? Don't you think you're safer with us than being alone in the woods? You think someone would protect you there?" he pulls down my jeans and uncuffs my right hand so I can remove the sweater. 

"I do care. I didn't try to flee," I repeat. 

"And I believe you, brat, completely," he shoves me into the bed. 

My cold cuffs touch Mulder's naked back; he startles and turns his head to us. 

Skinner tells him the bedtime story, and Mulder, of course, is readily following his 'I want to believe' policy. I wonder how it is that nobody ever listens to me. 

Unless I'd tell them about what I saw. 

And that would change nothing. Well, apart from that I won't be the only one unable to sleep tonight. 

* * *

I wake from a touch. 

A familiar touch. 

I open my eyes and shrink back in fear, bumping into Skinner who opens his eyes, sleepy. 

Charles grabs my arm and pulls me out of the bed .... somehow, I don't resist. 

Well, I rarely resisted him. He's a fearful man. 

"Hey!" it's Skinner. He grabs my other arm. 

Fine. Now I'll be torn in two. 

A guard hits Skinner on the head with the hilt of his gun. 

"Don't!" I spin around but hear the safety going off at my head and feel the cold metal pressing to my temple. 

Mulder moves, still drifting in his sleep. 

Cancerman presses his lips to mine, exploring my mouth... the familiar taste of nicotine. 

I wish I knew what he's thinking. And if there's someone who can tell that for Spender it's nobody but me, after all those years. 

I must know which pattern of behavior to choose. 

I gasp as if in passion. 

His teeth plunge into my lower lip; I groan in sharp pain. 

"Whore," he states and backhands me heavily. I'm unprepared and when one of his guards shoves me, I fall on my knees. 

Taste blood in my mouth. 

I think, now I know. 

He bends down to me, takes my nipple in his fingers and squeezes it. Some fluid comes out. 

"So you're nursing them, whore, just as it was planned." 

It hurts, but the humiliation is worse. 

I keep my head bent. My mouth - shut. Shut. Up to when he starts to negotiate. If I start pleading with him now... if I do... he'll just tell his men to drag me to his car and bring me back to D.C., where he will fuck my brains out. Leaving a present, as Mulder once said. 

Or hurt me, and the kids - if I fight. 

Suddenly the babies start crying. Scully yells. And Mulder. 

I raise my eyes and see one of the men coming out of the room with both the kids in his arms. 

This is the moment when all my intentions go to hell. I throw myself to them. I have to get them out of those hands. It doesn't matter how. I just have to. 

One blow comes on my head, another into my chest. The men pull me back, almost breaking my arms. "Please," I scream, "please, don't take the babies, please, don't hurt them, please, please!" 

I hear Mulder's voice. Cancerman's. 

The men start dragging me out of the room; I manage to free one of my arms and clutch at Cancerman's pants. The next moment I howl in pain, the other arm twisted and almost snapped behind my back. 

He wants to load me in the car and take me back to D.C. 

"No!" I yell at the top of my voice. Please, for god's sake, let Skinner wake up, please, let Mulder do something, please, just something... anything! 

"No, please, no!" I manage to grab the leg of the bed. Cancerman is looking at me, smiling. 

There's nothing more I want than to strangle him. With my bare hands. 

* * *

**MULDER**

"Get your hands off him!" I growl, training my Sig Sauer on the thug who has Alex. 

Skinner is right behind me with his Walther p99. 

CSM stands next to the car, lighting a cigarette, thoroughly unconcerned about us. God, I hate that asshole's arrogance. 

"Mulder, you should have told me that my Alex had given birth. He belongs with me now." 

"NO!" I scream. "Take me instead!" 

Alex is fighting the men when he hears this, begging CSM not to take me. 

CSM just smiles while blowing out smoke in the morning air. 

"I don't think that is a fair trade off, Mulder. You don't have the special equipment required to have babies. And I don't want to impregnate my own son." 

I shudder with disgust. He is NOT my father, god dammit! 

"What is it you want, Spender? Tell us!" growls a pissed off Walter. 

CSM stands there puffing on his cigarette calmly then says, "Do you want Alex, Mulder? Do you want to keep him from me?" 

"Yes, you know I do," I say between clenched teeth. 

"Then the only thing I will accept is your leaving the X-Files. I won't accept anything else." 

I nearly drop my gun. Fuck, hitting below the belt, bastard. God, I want to sag against Walter. Shit, this is it then, is it? I have to choose between my life's work and my family's life. Damn, damn, damn! I need more fucking time! 

"I'll quit the X-Files, Spender." 

I can't believe I just said that. Out loud. I sound confident, where the hell did that come from? I must be better than I thought. 

"Mulder..." Walter is trying to get my attention, but I don't look in his direction. 

* * *

**ALEX**

The men push me out of the car. I hit the ground, fall in the still damp morning grass; for a brief moment it feels so good. Thankful, I lift my eyes up at Mulder, and then realize I don't know where the kids are. I look around, but don't spot them. 

"Good. Then we have just one more question to settle," I hear Cancerman's voice. "I'd say you owe me my baby." 

"I'll quit the X-Files, I'll leave the FBI, I'm ready to give myself up to you. What else do you want?" Mulder calls out in frustration. 

"Well, wasn't I expressing myself clearly enough?" Cancerman drops the cigarette butt. 

"Please," I feel a horror creep back in my brain; he mustn't take the kids. If he takes the kids... so helpless... no... crap. Holy crap. "Please, don't take away my children. Please... please!" I plead. 

He bends and squeezes my jaw in his fingers, raising my head, eyeing me. 

Skinner growls. 

"All a mother wants is to shield her babies from pain and danger. As safe in the world as they were in her womb. I never thought you would make a good mother, Alex. Actually I still don't think you will," Charles says, watching my face. I can't hide my humiliation, despair... hate. Why, why does he do this in front of the other men? 

"Angry, little bitch? Angry with me?" He smiles, mockingly caressing my cheek. 

"Take them away from me," I hiss, "and I'll tell the Englishman everything. The First Elder, too. Oh, you're gonna be fucking sorry!" 

"Threatening, Alex? You know I'll shoot you, little whore," he grabs my hair and pulls my head back. 

"Hey, take your hands off him!" Skinner growls. 

I hear a couple of guns being cocked. I wonder what's going on behind my back. 

"What'll you gain, Charles? Your son, enraged? Your grandson without his mother's milk?" I whisper; I think my tongue is gonna fall off after those words. "Are those babies worth it? Worth killing me over them? Worth ensuring I won't take care of your grandchild anymore? He's a beautiful baby, with big green eyes; he needs me. You want to take all that away? Even if you lock me up and make me deliver again, there will surely be someone who will pass my message to the right ears. If not, will you kill the mother of your baby?" I pause. "Let me go. Let the babies go. You've removed Mulder from the scene. You've done it. You'll gain nothing from hurting me or babies. I'm helpless. So are they. You have all the power." 

I stare at him. 

I wish I could see how far exactly Mulder is and if he has heard what I was saying. Well, every human being has the right of self defense; if they want to start our living together with stripping me of my rights... well, I'll take it. But I certainly won't be happy about it. 

Cancerman pulls out his gun, cocks it and puts the barrel to my forehead. 

I know he won't do it. That would spoil all his plans. 

His movement causes an absolutely hysterical reaction in my men though. I'm afraid the operatives might shoot them. 

He forces my face up; I eye him and suddenly blood goes cold in my veins. One moment it seems to me he's gonna pull the trigger. I can't read him anymore. 

I start to plead. 

The gun still to my head, he takes out his transmitter and orders someone to march off. Three men come out of the house. 

He removes the gun. Seems, I'm gonna pass out here and now. 

"Our agreement is in force," he turns to Mulder. "You throw a look towards the X-Files and someone might die. So, better take care of the lives dependent on you and make me proud, son." 

It seems unreal when they all get back into the cars. When they take off. 

I'm all shaking. Not from cold. It isn't cold, although it's still really early and I'm naked. 

I don't even throw a look at Mulder and Skinner, who are moving towards me, but rush into the house to see they didn't kill the kids. 

The babies are lying in their cribs, alive. 

I slide down on my knees at one of them, grabbing the edge of the crib. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I run into the house after Alex. He is in a faint by Sergei's crib. I kneel down and run my hand over him, not trying to get too close in case he is in shock. 

"Baby? Are you all right?" 

He nods and lets me lift him up from the floor. I kiss him over and over. I can't believe I almost lost him. 

I hear Mulder join us. He doesn't interrupt us and then I hear one of the babies whimper. Mulder goes to his boy and picks him up, holding him close as if the baby would disappear in the next moment. 

Scully has been on guard in the room, making sure none of the bastards would take the babies. Knowing her, she would have shot first and worried about the consequences later. Gotta love a woman like that. 

What a strange foursome we make. I doubt Scully will want to remain as the babies guardian though. So, it will be up to Mulder to help raise them. Fuck, I'm so glad I'll be eligible for early retirement in a few years. I may just take the deputy director up on it, too. I want to spend time with my boys. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I go to Scully and kiss her, thanking her in the only way I can silently. She smiles at me and I cup her face in my hand while holding Josh. 

Well, I say to myself, if this is my future, I think I can live with that. 

Once Alex is calmed down, Scully takes the babies and feeds them while Walter, Alex and I spend some time together. After a few hours just holding each other and promising Alex we will be together forever, we take over for Scully. 

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Since daddy dearest left us at the Scully residence, we felt we had no reason to hide ourselves any longer. We moved back to DC once Walter went to look at a house someone called about in Annandale. It was a renovated 1940s colonial off Gallows Road. 

Walter loved it. Alex had no problem with it, but I knew it wasn't the safest of cities. Well, maybe when the children are older, we will move, I thought. Walter was literally glowing with how much he loved the house. 

I went in with Walter to work and typed up my resignation. Scully and I talked about this. She was willing to take my place in the X-Files as head of the department. She promised to keep the desire I had for the truth alive. Since being kidnapped herself, she feels compelled to take up the fight where I left off. That will just have to do for me, though it will seem impossible to just walk away from it all. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

The house is perfect. We really lucked out with it. I know Mulder thinks there are nicer neighborhoods north of us, but we can't afford those prices just yet. Maybe in a few years, after I retire. 

Mulder is taking this forced retirement rather well. I'm not sure of what he intends to pursue, but knowing him, it won't be long before he finds himself busy on other projects. 

He's already paid for furnishings since I paid the mortgage on the house. It seems his family is well off but he refuses to take money from his trust fund, wanting to keep it safe for his children now. 

My family was fairly poor. The only thing I have left of their love is an old ranch in west Texas. I'm letting a family stay there that has lived there since my mother and father passed five years ago. I won't sell the place out from under them. They are good people. 

I have no idea about Alex's family and I know he seems to have no problem with that, but I think it does bother him. I wish I knew what to say, how to broach the subject with him. He seems happy with the house, but I know it's more that he's happy we're finally together. I hope we can give him all the support he needs, knowing we will be there for him and our children. 

* * *

**ANNANDALE; NOVEMBER 1, 1995**

**MULDER**

I'm feeding Sergei while Alex is playing with Josh. He seems to be in much better spirits since we moved into the house. The babies are sensing the difference and are responding more to everyone. I hope Alex realizes how important his happiness is to the health of the children. Everyone's really, but his most especially. Josh and Sergei obviously consider him their mother. I hope the fact Alex is male doesn't confuse them when they are older. I'm definitely not up to that discussion or the one about sex. Damn, now how did I get into this mess in the first place? Ah, yes, my simple minded desire to fuck Alex without latex, that's what started this. Now condoms are a staple in our bedroom and elsewhere. 

No way would we risk Alex getting pregnant again. Alex hates that he menstruates, at least that is slowly abating and Scully thinks it may disappear completely once his normal hormones have taken over. 

Once his hormones have regulated, Scully will decide on surgery for him to remove the female additions, if that is what he wants. I hope so, I don't want a slip up again, and I really do want to feel him without the latex. 

We are anxious about the surgery Dana has planned for him. Alex was frightened, of course, uncertain as to why she couldn't have performed the operation earlier. She explained that she wasn't certain at that time, but doing extended MRI's and ultrasounds, she has come to the conclusion the surgery will be not as complicated as she had first thought. She will be assisted with one of the top gynecologist's who also happens to be a federal agent. She trusts that he will keep the surgery secret. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I keep teasing Josh with the stupid rubber mouse he likes so much and tries to catch it as I move it in front of his eyes. A couple of times I let him catch the thing, but then I have to get it afterwards either from under the bed or from the flowerpot, or somewhere else, as he likes to throw it and hear how it squeaks. And then he laughs happily, showing me his one tooth. 

Yeah, Krycek, here we go, under the table to get the mouse. 

A displeased noise comes from above. Oh yeah, Josh needs attention the same much as his parents. 

I'm not made for nursing kids. Let's look at Fox, he's feeding Seryozha and telling him some bullshit about some kind of boo-boo which I haven't the slightest idea what it might be. Mama bear, I chuckle. 

But then, when they look at me, I wish I knew what to say to them. 

You know, except, 'I like you,' and their names. 

Sometimes I talk to them in Russian, about how it looks like where I grew up, and such. They don't understand shit, but Seryozha seems quite cheered-up by the sound of the language, I guess. He punched me on my nose a couple of times. 

Creeping out from under the table I catch on the electricity cord and pull it out of the wall. 

Well, that's how clumsy ex-operatives get when they don't train. I could've had a brilliant career within the Syndicate. I could've been... well, a test subject. 

...Crap! 

Fuck the philosophy, if the laptop died now, I'm gonna kick myself to death. Scully said she'll come over tomorrow, and I've covertly changed a couple of mails with Cancerman about my damn womb. Could earn me a spanking; anyway, I don't mind that. I don't know to what degree this info is plausible, but Fox keeps convincing the redhead to remove the fucking uterus, and if she reads from the initial source about the way it's built I might be able to trust a little more that I won't die under her scalpel. Damn woman, where was she earlier? I suspect that all that torture I had to go through was just because watching a man giving birth worked as the amusement of her life. 

Fuck, I don't think I saved the info since Josh began to cry and Mulder wasn't around, he had left to get new computer games. 

I continuously beat him on those. And he keeps thinking there might be at least one I'll lose. Ha. 

The laptop is still alive, feeding on batteries. 

That's quite a relief. Although I'm an ultimate expert on contraception now, and use all the available methods at once (I'll never trust rubbers again, thank you!) I'll still be frightened to death that it might happen again until that cloned peace of meat is out of me. 

A frustrated gasp from Fox makes me turn around. The kid has decided he has eaten enough and spat the carrot juice back on the man's pants. When I stop laughing I take Josh out of the crib and start unbuttoning my shirt. 

He looks at me with his tiny green eyes, opens his mouth and squeaks, "Ma!" 

Geez. 

Another "Ma!" is on the way. 

Fuck! 

I should be freaked out, but I find myself smiling instead. 

He's actually speaking to me. 

"Hey, Fox," I call out to the other room, where Mulder's landed, along with his wet pants, "you've been fooling around him, right? You taught him this, didn't you?" 

"Ma," the kid hits my chest with his little fist. 

Mulder, appearing in the door, bare from the waist down and damn sexy, hears that. A wide smile appears on his face. 

Smug bastard. 

Josh hits me again, without saying anything this time, and laughs. 

I encircle my arms around him and press him to my chest. Fuck, I think I could stuff him back into me, how close I want to be with him at this moment, to make him feel safe and good ...the best I can. 

Hell, if any of my kids were abducted I'd submit a written application to the Consortium to take me, too, ASAP. 

"I think it's time for your son to eat," Fox pats my ass, passing by towards the wardrobe. 

"Yeah, I guess it is," I look at the kid. He's still smiling at me. I smile back, and he opens his tiny mouth and emits some kind of sound again. I lift him to my nipple. 

The little pain is delicious as Josh tries his tooth on the sensitive skin. 

Mulder returns, his deliciously fuzzy legs hidden in another pair of pants, and carrying Seryozha. He sits nearby me on the sofa and watches his kid, eating. I bend my head closer to his, letting our hair mix together. He gets my message, his free arm landing on the waistband of my shorts. 

That's when we hear Skinner's car pulling up in the driveway. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

When I walk into the living room, my two beautiful lovers are playing with the boys and each other. A powerful emotion builds in my chest and spreads throughout my body. I think I'm the happiest knowing all my boys are safe at home when I get off work. I know they don't feel that way. They are both stir crazy and moody at times. I do my best to allay their pent up frustrations by playing Ds games with Alex and letting Mulder take over most of the household chores. 

Mulder has become this super clean freak but that is certainly fine with Alex, who hates to do it. Between them, though, they are wonderful with Josh and Sergei. 

Mulder is anxious to start a business. He has convinced Alex to go into business with him as security consultants. He is hoping this would be innocuous enough to keep the Spender radar well and truly away from us. 

I bend to kiss them both. 

"Your dinner is in the oven," Alex says. 

Mulder cooks some with Alex's help and between them they can make a decent supper. 

"I have good news, guys," I tell them with a grin. 

"What?" They both say. 

"Next week will be my last at the Hoover." 

They whoop and stand to hug and kiss me. 

"Whadja do? Go down on Louis?" 

"Smartass. He would have given _me_ one just to get me out of there." 

I think of all the hard work my lovers have been through. It wasn't easy at first; both my lovers weren't quite up to the task of being full time dads and taking on the duty of nursemaid, cleaning lady and babysitter. I had to sit them both down and explain to them that their sacrifices for our boys were paramount to anything else until the children were older and could fend better for themselves. 

It was slow going and I had to take much leave ensuring that my lovers were settled in and capable of taking care of our boys. Giving them pep talks, showing all I knew about raising children from having helped raise my brother who was ten years younger than me. The fact I would be retiring soon seemed to help them take on the responsibility. I'm not exactly sure what happened that first week I had to return to duty, but they must have sat each other down and discussed a plan-or at least I hope they did. Whatever they did, worked. 

I do know one thing; the boys charmed the socks off all of us and have us wrapped around their tiny fingers. 

I am so looking forward to the time I can stay in and help raise the boys with my lovers without the weight of work on my shoulders. 

Fox and Alex both have given me full body massages when the stress has been the worst. 

Fox, the little sneak, gave me a rectal message allowing him access to my ass, which I rarely before let anyone near. I must say that I had been missing out before and exacted my revenge later by doing the same to him. Reducing him to speaking in tongues is always the most satisfying. 

Alex, on the other hand, insists on our prior b &d relationship, which I have no problem with, but it certainly helps to have another top available at all times. He has been rather worried about the surgery that will take place in two weeks. Scully has been studying radiographic images of the added organs and thinks it is possible to perform surgery to remove them without risk. 

Fox and I have been distracting Alex as much as we can. Having to take care of the babies helps keep him busy. After next week, I will have more time to help Mulder with Alex. He enjoys the spankings and being tied down. Having two men teasing him into submission certainly keeps him in a blissed out state. 

I take a deep breath. After next week, no more early morning rush hour traffic. I work more effectively knowing that soon I will be spending more time with my two lovers. 

I eat my dinner with a smile on my face until Alex calls to me and I join them in the living room. 

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**MULDER**

Our business is finally on it's feet. We hired a nanny to take care of the boys while Alex and I keep busy, though I want to do more to fight the Consortium. It seems impossible and only through the Lone Gunmen can I make, if any, difference. At least Scully has been giving us help whenever she can but has been having difficulty with her new partner, John Doggett. She says he is as bad as she was at first, disbelieving most of the X-Files they come across. Scully was upset at first when Skinner retired. She fears the heyday of the X-Files is numbered. That may be true but as long as the Lone Gunmen, Scully and I are still around, we will fight them. 

Alex won't talk to me about the Consortium. He seems rather upset or clams up whenever I do. I have talked to Walter about it and he has said to just let Alex alone, if he feels like discussing the Consortium with us, he will. I listen to Walter and wait for Alex to come to us first. 

The surgery went well but Alex is still worried. Scully will be here later tonight to check up on him. 

**END MULDER POV**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Alex, Walter and Fox were sitting on the living room floor playing with Josh and Sergei. Scully had just left from examining Alex after his surgery two weeks ago. She said he was doing well and his hormones were already balancing themselves out. 

Walter stood up, noticing the time and said, "Hey, I think it's time for bed." 

Josh and Sergei were still playing but their eyes did look droopy. 

Alex grinned, knowing once the boys were put in their cribs; it was play time for the adults. They all rose from the living room floor, Walter holding his back. 

"Hey, big guy - not getting to old to play with us youngsters, are you?" teased Mulder. 

Walter snorted. "I'm only seven years older than you, boy. Don't you forget it." 

They kissed, then turned to kiss Alex and then the babies. Without ever saying the words, the three men with their babies express their love for each other every day. 

**THE END**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
